yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Koharu Tsukikage
Koharu Tsukikage is a major character in the game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. Head of the fifth graduating class, Koharu thinks clearly and decisively. Her strong convictions have tempered a flawless fighting style. Wise beyond her years, her experienced eyes is like looking into a mirror that sees straight through you and knows all. She uses a rapier-like sword in battle.Koharu has a nickname called "Shadow Moon" that was given by Manpukumaru Chang. Her birthday is on Christmas day. Yuri Feats With Viola * After her search of her perfect patner, she gets promises to be Viola's partner.When she and Viola won a battle against Daiitoku she was feeling incredibly tense and excited, but more powerful than that, she felt a sense of complete calm, she felt as though she understood why can Valkyries only ever fight as a pair, that was everything she have been searching for, to walk the path together with her, for Viola to be by her side all the way, for that their partnership was formed. *The reason she skipped lectures: because it was boring without Viola around. That's the only reason she found difficulty and hesitation in telling Viola about before asking her to return to class for her. *Viola's good side to her: in which she looks the best when she's all grumpy. *How Viola can put in a lot of effort when nobody's looking is what she really loves about her, like whenever she comes around her house to wake her up in the mornings. *It has been proven that she enjoys teasing Viola about her love for her while mentioning how she can come around her house to wake her up in the mornings, and making Viola blush. *Even though she was previously concerned about Rinka, she have chosen to fight alongside Viola, not Rinka, and she wants to stay with her and only her forever, those are her honest feelings. *She likes Viola's honest nature. With Ranka Kagurazaka *She found Ranka to be cute when she was delighted over her idea of ordering Ichigo Angel Bakudan Parfait and Strawberry Tenshi Grenade Parfait to split between them. *When Ranka invited her to Echigoya's store, where they bought paired and matching accessories, she was feeling shy. *After she let Ranka know about the meaning behind the phrase "to bang someone" that she just used naively, she thought to herself that she is quite adorable, liking her as a little puppy dog. General *Once Mana checked her breasts size before lending her a spare brassiere since her bra hook snapped earlier, she got embarrassed. *She understands how Ranka loves Rinka more than anyone. *She likened Ranka and Momo as a pair of little puppy dogs, and that they really suit each other. *She accompanied Rinka to order the jumpo chocolate parfait only for couples, then she was getting nervous once Rinka fed her some with her spoon, at that moment she thought to herself it was an indirect kiss, even though she couldn't discern the taste, it was quite sweet to her. *The reason she can't leave Rinka alone: because Rinka can't leave her alone either, and yet she's the only person who makes Koharu worry, plus she considers her as an amusing person. Gallery Screenshot_20190314-145749.png Screenshot_20190314-145120.png Screenshot_20190314-144945.png Screenshot_20190314-144721.png Screenshot_20190522-062714.png Screenshot_20190519-053157.png Screenshot_20190520-203833.png Screenshot_20190520-203809.png Screenshot_20190519-055024.png Screenshot_20190519-055029.png Screenshot_20190729-190448.png Category:Romantic Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters